disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (Kayley Version)
Cast Clara Stahlbaum: Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Extras with Kayley: Jasmine, Rajah (Aladdin), and Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) Philip Hoffman: Garrett (Quest for Camelot) Extras with Garrett: Aladdin, Abu, Genie (Aladdin), and Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) Extra Four Realms Allies: Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Xion (Kingdom Hearts series), and Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) Sugar Plum Fairy: Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Sedusa's secret husband who plots the Four Realms' destruction along with Sedusa: Ruber (Quest for Camelot) Sedusa and Ruber's henchmen: Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitrus Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Uka-Uka, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, and the Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot) Extra who betrays Sedusa upon learning her true colors and becomes the new Regent of the Land of Sweets: Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extra with Amy: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras that also betray the villains: Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot), Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) Mother Ginger: Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) Extras with Amelia: Dr. Delbert Doppler (Treasure Planet) and Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) Hawthorne: Mushu (Mulan (1998)) Extras with Mushu: Dizzy Devil, Sweetie Bird (Tiny Toon Adventures), Crash, Tawna, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot and Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) Shiver: B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) Extras with B.E.N.: Buster and Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton Pig, Foulmouth, Fifi LaFume, Shirley De Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures), Rita, and Runt (Animaniacs) Drosselmeyer: Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Jingles the Horse: Altivo (The Road to El Dorado) Mouserink: Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo (1941)) Ballerina: Stays the same Benjamin Stahlbaum: Sir Lionel (Quest for Camelot) Marie Stahlbaum: Lady Julianna (Quest for Camelot) Louise Stahlbaum: Charlotte LaBeouf (The Princess and the Frog) Fritz Stahlbaum: Chip (Beauty and the Beast (1991); As a human) Harlequin and Cavalier: Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Drosselmeyer's owl: Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) Mice: Various mice Polichinelles: Stays the same Toy Soldiers: Stays the same Musical numbers 1 Deck the Halls (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by chorus at the very start of the story) 2 No Matter What (From the Broadway version of "Beauty and the Beast") (Performed by Kayley's group when they hang out, trying to figure out the mysterious egg-shaped box given to Kayley by Julianna) 3 As Long As There's Christmas (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Kayley, Garrett, Mushu, and B.E.N.'s groups, and Amy when Kayley's group teaches their new friends the importance of Christmas miracles and hope) 4 In the Dark of the Night (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Ruber and his goons when they prepare for their conquest with their "treasoned comrade") 5 The Place Where the Lost Things Go (From "Mary Poppins Returns") (Performed by the female members of Sora's group when they reassure Kayley's group during bedtime that Julianna isn't gone forever even in death) 6 I Have Dreamed (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by Kayley and Garrett's groups when they confess their love for each other after the discovery of Kayley's egg-shaped music box) 7 As Long As There's Christmas Reprise (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Kayley, Jasmine, Aurora, Amy, and Rita when Kayley is comforted by them while locked in the tower) 8 The Place Where the Lost Things Go Reprise (From "Mary Poppins Returns") (Performed by Kayley's group when they convince their Four Realms friends to trust Timothy) 9 Believe (From "The Polar Express") (Performed by Garrett's group when they and Kayley's group say goodbye) 10 I Have Dreamed/We Kiss in a Shadow/Something Wonderful (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by Barbara Streisand as the first end credits song) 11 As Long As There's Christmas End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack as the second end credits song) 12 Fall on Me English Version (From "The Nutcracker and the Four Realms") (Performed by Andrea Bocelli and Matteo Bocelli as the third and final end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Julianna's Last Gifts to her Children Chapter 2: At Utonium's Mansion Party/Advice from Utonium Chapter 3: Why Think More About Yourselves/Following the Gift Strings (Kayley Version) Chapter 4: Chasing the Mice for the Key/Meeting Garrett's Group Chapter 5: Arrival in the Kingdom/Ballet Pageant (Kayley Version) Chapter 6: Tour of the Kingdom/As Long As There's Christmas (Kayley Version) Chapter 7: A Secret Evil Scheme by a Hidden Ruber and his Goons/Kayley's Group's Memories with Julianna Chapter 8: Returning to the Fourth Realm/Getting the Key Back (Kayley Version) Chapter 9: Sedusa's True Colors/Imprisoned Chapter 10: Escape/The Good Guys Team Up (Kayley Version) Chapter 11: Stopping Sedusa and Ruber's Plot/Final Battle Chapter 12: The Four Realms Saved and Return Home/Ending (Kayley Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Nutcracker and the Four Realms Parodies Category:Clara Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies